Demonic Photographer
by Yuu Sakurako
Summary: The camera was originally only contains a picture of herself in disguise, and it began to change when the girl with the nickname "Devil Queen" was asked by the manager Iwatobi Swim Club to become a photographer for her club. This is of course directly change the color of her world and the shake her life. What will she do when she know the members have fallen in love with her?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 1/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Azuma-senpai!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A girl stopped in her track when she heard her name being called. Her long wavy snow blue hair that almost reached her back swayed lightly in the air. She frowned a bit, trying to remember who was the girl who shouted her name. And she smiled lightly, finally remembered the girl.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Matsuoka Gou-san, is there something wrong?" She "Aah, could you join the swim club as our photographer? We kind of need the documentation of our club activity. And just Kou-chan is sufficient." The maroon-haired girl /"Count me in, sounds like fun. I'm a free person now, so I'm not in a club. Does that mean I have to join the swimming club?" Azusa tapped her chin, trying to hide the discomfort from her /"Un. But you don't have to swim, just take the position of the assistant manager. Don't worry, you won't miss a lot since we only established a few days ago." Gou /"Okay, see you later afternoon Gou-san." Azusa waved to her retreating /"I swear she's just like Haruka-senpai." Azusa could heard Gou muttered to herself as she walked away from her./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Her blood red and onyx pointy eyes flickered to the blue sky and her head soon followed. A gust of wind flew past her, making her hair go all over the place. Her eyes held a distant look in them that suddenly turned dark and twisted. A half-crooked smile made it to her face, adding a more crazy, yet sad look to her face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""... Water... Huh?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The bell of her school rang loudly, as Azuma, with her blank look, walked to the way of her classroom. She was walking when she heard murmurs around her. They were talking about her again, about they were scared of her eyes, with the hideous nickname she earned. Devil Queen. She just stared at them a bit and they would ran away like a prey with its predator.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look, it's the Devil Queen. I'm scared of her eyes!" A girl "Woah... They are scary! Just like our senpai said!" Another underclassmen said./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She walked even further from them and went straight to her class. A scan in her class was enough to gave chills to her new classmates. So she didn't bother to do it, even though she always do it at her middle school, earning her the nickname that was used until now, the Devil Queen. She went straight to her seat, which was at the very back of her class, and just beside the window. Her class have been going for a few weeks or months and she hated it from the deepest part of her heart.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey! Did you see the new work of Akuma? It's so beautiful! I really want to model for him. See?! Like this! And this!" One of her classmates shouted and started posing at the end of her "Heeh, if you model like that, you won't even pass the audition. Are you even sure Akuma's a he?" Azuma gave them a bored glance and talked as she looked through the window. A dark aura swirled around /"What's wrong with the Devil Queen? Is she on her period?" A boy from her class asked./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Azuma just tuned out of the chatter of her classmates. Since it was free time until school end that day, she just observed her classmates a bit before yawning. Deciding that it would be a hassle to do nothing until the end of the school time, she waltzed out of the classroom with her bag and ran to where her outdoor shoes located. She quickly changed it and walked home. Her school's so close to the ocean she could smell it from in front of her school.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Running back to her lonely home, where there's no one except herself, she bumped into a maroon-haired man. Muttering sorry as fast as she could, she ran away from the man and went straight to her house. Azuma tucked all of her hair to a beanie so it looked like a boy's hair and changed her uniform into a white mens tracksuit and black mens jeans. She also grabbed her waterproof camera and a foldable tripod. She shoved the tripod into a backpack and hung the camera at her neck. She also wore blood red cat eyes contacts so she won't be recognized and put on a silver headphone and her waterproof digital mens red watch.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She put on her gray sneakers and bolted through the door, locking it in the process. Her feet took her to a park. It was beautiful, the sunrays slipped through the trees leaves and fell to the pond under the trees. The pond reflected the light, making it look pristine and divine. She quickly took the picture of it and walked closer to the pond.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As Akuma, she always liked to take pictures of herself, even though all of the people that admired her work thought her in the photo as a model. She quickly set up her tripod and set the camera so it would took a perfect picture.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A boy in the divine place playing by himself and asked the viewer of the photos to keep it secret and ask them to play with him. It's a pretty good theme, I guess." Azuma muttered to herself.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She quickly took a small wireless gadget for taking photos without having to set the timer. She sat under the tree she prepared, leaned to the tree and closed her eyes. It was as if a boy was sleeping peacefully while listening to the music. She pressed a button on the gadget and without a space, she heard the shutter sound. She quickly changed pose, like she just woke up, rubbed her left eyes and quickly took the picture.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Azuma continued to pose like she was shocked with the camera, and then did a "Shush" sign. She took a pose like she offered her right hand to the viewers, like offering them to stand up with the camera angled to look up to her. She finally closed her photo session with a wave pose to the camera.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ugh... It's pretty quiet here. Is it because I chose the wrong time to skip those useless class?" She muttered to herself as she tidied her camera and tripod and put them back to the bag.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Quickly, Azuma took a glance to her watch. It was around 9, she still has around 5 to 6 hours to wait for the school to end. She just sighed, leaned to the tree again, and closed her eyes for real. It was a bliss, to feel the breeze that occasionally blew, until someone decided to practically tripped on her legs.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GAH! What the actual fu-!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Azuma was about to curse when that someone put his hand on her mouth. She knew the stranger was a he because the size of his hand. It was HUGE. She looked at the person hair and eyes and found that he was actually the person who made her fear what she feared until now. It was...br ./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".br Yamazaki Sousuke/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Author's Notes br Honestly, this is my first time writing a Free fanfiction, and I'm quite scared that it turned to be similar to someone's work, when it's not. It's kind of based from Himuro Yukina of Watashi ni Xx Shinasai. But, instead of the girl being a writer, I made Azuma to be a boy photographer. So is it kind of copying the main character of that manga and should I insert the disclaimer of both Free and Watashi ni Xx Shinasai? Sorry if it's not good enough and if the grammar's too crappy or something./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Oh! And Watashi ni Xx Shinasai toop 


End file.
